Connectable devices such as pluggable data storage devices or memory sticks are connected to other devices for use. For example, a plugged data storage device such as a USB memory stick may be inserted or plugged into a USB port of another device such as a laptop computer, desktop computer, etc.
If the connectable device is removed unexpectedly, e.g., prior to finishing a save operation of data communicated by another device, there may be unintended consequences such as data loss from the connectable device's memory. Many connectable devices therefore implement some indication, e.g., a busy light, which attempts to indicate to or notify the user that the device is busy and should not be physically removed from the data port or disconnected from the other device.